


Oh My Beloved

by SakuraMota



Series: Corrwain Cyber RP AU [2]
Category: Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates, Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Blow Jobs, Condoms, Cunnilingus, Cybersex, F/M, First Time, Hand Jobs, Hickeys, Love Bites, Nipple Licking, Nipple Play, Porn with some plot, Sex Roleplay, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-07
Updated: 2019-08-12
Packaged: 2020-08-11 12:08:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 9,896
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20153341
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SakuraMota/pseuds/SakuraMota
Summary: For the past six weeks, Owain has had endless fun cybering with his anonymous RP partner, Dragonlily.  Once he discovers her true identity is Corrin, one of his closest friends and biggest crush at Nohr U, a plan to bring their online sex life into the real world surfaces.  It's time for Odin_Darkest to step out of the shadows.Sequel toSpeak to My Darkest Desires





	1. Dragonlily Unmasked

**Author's Note:**

> CYBERSEQUEL IS HERE Y'ALL
> 
> I didn't originally plan for this to be 2 chapters, but then it ended up being over 9k. orz Chapter 2 will still be the meatier chapter, but I hope this first part appeases for now!
> 
> <s>Y'all this canon is so fun to write, I swear</s>

_ Oh My Beloved _

A Fire Emblem Modern AU/College AU

Chapter One 

_ Dragonlily Unmasked _

> **Odin_Darkest:** *buries tongue inside you, licking up every drop of your delicious arousal*
> 
> **Dragonlily:** *clenches fingers on the back of your head* _ Nnnn _, Odin, yeah!

Owain grinned as he typed his next response. Dragonlily had already given him a spectacularly-described blowjob that had him soaking his towel and seeing stars, so it was of course only fair that Odin_Darkest returned the favor.

> **Odin_Darkest:** *backs off just a fraction* Gods, you taste so _ good _, love.
> 
> **Dragonlily:** *glances down at you with a shy smile* Yeah?
> 
> **Odin_Darkest:** Hells yeah.
> 
> **Odin_Darkest:** *traces tongue up to your clit, flicking the sensitive nub*
> 
> **Dragonlily:** _Ahhnn_, yes, right there!

She had to be getting close; she’d mentioned in off-chat as they were transitioning from him to her that she was already kind of close in real life. After nearly six weeks of roleplaying together, they were well-past being coy about each other’s real world orgasms, and they often cheered each other on in off-chat, asking afterward if it was nice. Owain had never been this close with _ anyone _ before, and honestly, he really liked it.

> **Odin_Darkest:** *slips back to your entrance, lapping deeply, gently sucking your labia into my mouth*
> 
> **Dragonlily:** (omg hot)
> 
> **Odin_Darkest:** (<3)
> 
> **Dragonlily:** (That is so sexy, gods, I’m really, _ really _ close)
> 
> **Odin_Darkest:** (Go for it!)
> 
> **Dragonlily:** _Uhhhnnn_, yeah, eat me, baby! Use that skilled tongue that whispers sweet poetry to me in the dark! Gods, _ahhn!!_

Dragonlily, after his heart again with prose. She truly was the best.

> **Odin_Darkest:** *clamps entire mouth over your vulva, tongue whipping frantically from inside to your clit, your sweet essence drooling down my chin, my mouth full of your ambrosial flavor*
> 
> **Dragonlily:** Oh gods, Odin, baby, _ ahhhnnn!! _ Just like that, just like that, almost almost almost
> 
> **Dragonlily:** ffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffff

Spamming the F key was the signal that one of them had climaxed in the real world, and Owain grinned, feeling a proud sense of satisfaction. He was genuinely excited for her, and he made it known.

> **Odin_Darkest:** (Yeah...that’s it)
> 
> **Odin_Darkest:** (Hope it feels amazing)
> 
> **Odin_Darkest:** (You were so good to me earlier)
> 
> **Odin_Darkest:** (So glad I could pay you back)
> 
> **Odin_Darkest:** (Really happy for you <3)

It took a bit for her to reply, and vaguely, he wondered if it really had been an amazing experience for her. Thinking that made him happy. While it was true that they cybered a couple times a week now, and they had a very close, almost intimate relationship, Dragonlily wasn’t his online girlfriend or anything of the sort. He cared about her—deeply, even—but it was sort of like...two friends, who just enjoyed getting each other off. Okay, that sounded wrong. Maybe it was a friends with benefits kind of thing? Something like that. He was happy when she got hers, and she when he got his. It was a simple, mutually-beneficial relationship.

> **Dragonlily:** (da;kfdjaf;ksjdfkads)
> 
> **Odin_Darkest:** (Heh. That good, huh?)
> 
> **Dragonlily:** ( _ Amazing _)
> 
> **Dragonlily:** (You can’t keep doing this to me, Odin)
> 
> **Dragonlily:** (Especially when you still haven’t bought me dinner. <3)
> 
> **Odin_Darkest:** (:P)
> 
> **Dragonlily:** (:3c)
> 
> **Odin_Darkest:** (So really good?)
> 
> **Dragonlily:** ( _ Really good. _ <3)
> 
> **Odin_Darkest:** (I’m glad. <3)

Grinning to himself, he cracked his knuckles, stretching his arms overhead afterward, his back popping. They’d probably say their good-nights soon, and then he could crawl into bed for class in the morning. Midterms were over, which meant there was only one more week after this one until spring break. He’d already decided not to go home, much to his mother’s dismay. Secretly, he was hoping to get some alone time with Corrin. Owain still hadn’t confessed yet, but there were a _ lot _ of signs that Corrin felt the same way he did, and he was so excited to tell her soon. Of course, getting a girlfriend would mean the end of his sessions with Dragonlily, which would be a little sad, but maybe he could hit her up for some regular RP. Hells, maybe he could get _ Corrin _ into this kind of RP…

The pings of messages coming in broke his train of thought, and he turned his eyes back to the screen.

> **Dragonlily:** (Hey...can we talk for a second?)
> 
> **Dragonlily:** (I’ve got something on my mind that I wanted to discuss with you.)

Eyebrows troubled, Owain replied with a frown.

> **Odin_Darkest:** (Of course!)
> 
> **Odin_Darkest:** (Something wrong?)
> 
> **Dragonlily:** (Oh, no, it’s just…)
> 
> **Dragonlily:** (Can we talk without the off-chat markers? Just easier.)
> 
> **Odin_Darkest:** No.
> 
> **Odin_Darkest:** Unacceptable.
> 
> **Odin_Darkest:** Not allowed.
> 
> **Dragonlily:** You’re a dork.
> 
> **Odin_Darkest:** <3

What could be the issue? Dragonlily had never asked him for advice before. They both kept their real lives secret, which was one part of the ground rules they established when they agreed to cyber regularly. If this was personal, it was sort of beyond the bounds of their loose, sex-focused relationship. Still...Owain _ did _ care about her, so he’d help if he could.

> **Dragonlily:** So...I guess there’s really no delicate way of putting this.
> 
> **Dragonlily:** Well, there probably is, but it’s better to be direct, I guess.

He was completely confused now. Had he done or said something during the RP that upset her?

> **Odin_Darkest:** I guess so.
> 
> **Odin_Darkest:** So what’s up?
> 
> **Dragonlily:** I like you.
> 
> **Dragonlily:** Like
> 
> **Dragonlily:** _Really_ like you.
> 
> **Dragonlily:** Which is stupid, I know, because we’ve never met, and we both agreed we would keep our relationship about the RP and not make it complicated, but…
> 
> **Dragonlily:** I can’t help it.
> 
> **Dragonlily:** I like you.
> 
> **Dragonlily:** A lot.

Owain stared at the screen, his heart skipping back into beat from stopping earlier. Rereading the text only made the sudden drop in his stomach worse. Dragonlily..._ liked _ him? As in, possibly wanted to _ date _ him? He had honestly feared this from the beginning—it was why he had never regularly roleplayed with anyone before this—and at the time, he’d told himself he would let her down easy should it happen. But now that it was here, staring back at him from the screen, why did he feel so... _ elated? _ Why was his heart racing? Why did his cheeks feel so hot? Did... _ Did he like her back? _

This couldn’t happen. He couldn’t like Dragonlily. He was gearing up to confess to _ Corrin _ , who was local and touchable and kissable and huggable and probably a million other -ables. He _ really _ liked Corrin. If he didn’t tell her soon, he might miss his chance; he knew there were a few other guys who had her on their radar, not that he could blame them. But...Dragonlily was fun and witty and just the right amount of naughty, and...he liked that. He...He liked her. Seven hells, he liked her, too.

> **Dragonlily:** I...I made this awkward, didn’t I?
> 
> **Dragonlily:** I’m sorry.
> 
> **Dragonlily:** I can go if you want?

Swallowing, he came back to himself, fingers finding his keyboard.

> **Odin_Darkest:** No, it’s
> 
> **Odin_Darkest:** You don’t have to go
> 
> **Odin_Darkest:** I
> 
> **Odin_Darkest:** Fuck
> 
> **Odin_Darkest:** Uh
> 
> **Dragonlily:** That’s the first I’ve heard you swear like that.
> 
> **Dragonlily:** Did I break your brain?
> 
> **Odin_Darkest:** I think so.
> 
> **Dragonlily:** Sorry.
> 
> **Dragonlily:** To be honest, though, me telling you I like you wasn’t the only thing I wanted to talk about.
> 
> **Odin_Darkest:** Okay...what else?
> 
> **Dragonlily:** You see
> 
> **Dragonlily:** I _ do _ really like you.
> 
> **Dragonlily:** But...I also like someone else.
> 
> **Dragonlily:** Someone...in person, you know?

Owain’s heart plummeted to his middle. So Dragonlily faced the same problem he did, huh? Gods, love triangles sucked. He'd never been in one before now, but he already hated it.

> **Odin_Darkest:** Right
> 
> **Odin_Darkest:** Someone at school?
> 
> **Dragonlily:** Yeah.
> 
> **Dragonlily:** He’s two years older than me, but we’re in the same major, so we became fast friends.
> 
> **Dragonlily:** I’ve been wanting to tell him for a while, but…
> 
> **Dragonlily:** Then I met you.
> 
> **Dragonlily:** And we’ve had so much fun, and I don’t mean just the cybering.
> 
> **Dragonlily:** You’ve been a great friend to me even outside of RP, and I promised myself I’d keep it casual like we agreed, but I…
> 
> **Odin_Darkest:** You can’t help how you feel.
> 
> **Odin_Darkest:** Sometimes it just happens when you least expect it.
> 
> **Dragonlily:** Yeah.
> 
> **Dragonlily:** It’s just so frustrating, because...I really like this guy, but I also really like you and
> 
> **Dragonlily:** To be completely honest with you
> 
> **Dragonlily:** If you were here, I’d pick you.

He was definitely blushing now. _ Gods _, this was the worst feeling he’s ever had...

> **Dragonlily:** The other guy, he...he’s really great, but
> 
> **Dragonlily:** He’s my brother’s roommate.
> 
> **Dragonlily:** That’s how we met.
> 
> **Dragonlily:** And I’m not sure how my brother would be about it.
> 
> **Dragonlily:** I’d of course tell him I’m an adult and can date whoever I want, but
> 
> **Dragonlily:** It would still be complicated.

Wait...This was starting to sound eerily familiar…

> **Odin_Darkest:** Hey, if it’s not too much to ask
> 
> **Odin_Darkest:** And you can say if it is
> 
> **Odin_Darkest:** What school do you go to?

He’d never stared harder at a trio of dancing dots in his life.

> **Dragonlily:** No, it’s okay.
> 
> **Dragonlily:** I’m at Nohr U.
> 
> **Dragonlily:** My adoptive father is the dean, actually. Most of my family either attends or teaches at the university.

The world dropped out from beneath him, and Owain blacked out for a couple seconds, his head spinning. After the email incident, he’d told himself it was just a coincidence, but this was it. Solid proof, beyond a shadow of a doubt. Corrin was Dragonlily.

..._ Naga’s tits, he’s been sexting with Corrin for six weeks??_

> **Dragonlily:** What about you?
> 
> **Odin_Darkest:** What about me?
> 
> **Dragonlily:** :P
> 
> **Dragonlily:** I told you, it’s only fair.
> 
> **Dragonlily:** How far apart are we?

Sweat oozed down his temple. Suddenly this conversation didn’t feel as comfortable as their past chats. The girl he liked and the other girl he cybered with were the same person, ohmygods. _ Oh hells, was he also the other guy?? _ Her brother’s roommate could also mean Niles, but...no, wait, she said the same major, and he and Corrin were both Literature majors...Holy shit. He’s not one to swear often, but _ holy shit _. Should he fess up and reveal himself? No, that was a bad idea; he had no proof. He’d have to talk to her face to face about this. It was the only way she would believe him. Frantically, his mind whirred for a lie—just to sate her curiosity for now. The truth would come out soon enough.

> **Odin_Darkest:** Archanea U
> 
> **Dragonlily:** That’s in Ylisse, isn’t it?
> 
> **Odin_Darkest:** Yeah, it is.
> 
> **Dragonlily:** So far…
> 
> **Dragonlily:** Though you know, the other guy, he’s from Ylisse
> 
> **Dragonlily:** I wonder if you know him

Oh, he knew him all right. _ Intimately _, you could say.

> **Odin_Darkest:** I don’t know
> 
> **Odin_Darkest:** Do you know everyone in Nohr?
> 
> **Dragonlily:** Point taken.
> 
> **Dragonlily:** Sorry. :P

Owain pondered for a moment. He couldn’t say who he was, but maybe he could leave some breadcrumbs. Something to help him when he confronted her about this.

> **Odin_Darkest:** You know
> 
> **Odin_Darkest:** It’s funny
> 
> **Odin_Darkest:** You’re basically caught in a love triangle with me and this other guy
> 
> **Odin_Darkest:** When the truth is
> 
> **Odin_Darkest:** I’m stuck in one with this girl at school and you
> 
> **Odin_Darkest:** Guess we really are alike, huh?
> 
> **Dragonlily:** SK;GDJ;KAFJDS;KFJASD;
> 
> **Dragonlily:** WAIT
> 
> **Dragonlily:** WAIT WAIT WAIT WAIT WAIT
> 
> **Dragonlily:** WHAT

The laugh this caused was so needed to ease his tension, and he had to clamp a hand over his mouth to muffle it. Corrin was so cute, seven hells. Several more messages popped in before he could reply.

> **Dragonlily:** EXCUSE ME
> 
> **Dragonlily:** YOU LIKE ME
> 
> **Dragonlily:** YOU REALLY FUCKING LIKE ME BACK
> 
> **Dragonlily:** HOLY SHIT ODIN
> 
> **Odin_Darkest:** Oof, language, Dragonlily. <3
> 
> **Dragonlily:** SHUT UP YOU ALREADY SWORE TOO AND I AM LOSING MY COLLECTIVE SHIT
> 
> **Odin_Darkest:** :Dc
> 
> **Dragonlily:** >:T
> 
> **Odin_Darkest:** <3 <3 <3
> 
> **Dragonlily:** ADKFJD;FJADS;KFAD;
> 
> **Odin_Darkest:** Your poor keyboard.
> 
> **Dragonlily:** HUSH YOU
> 
> **Odin_Darkest:** As amusing as this is, you want to...discuss? Coherently?
> 
> **Dragonlily:** Yes, okay, sorry, freak out over.
> 
> **Dragonlily:** So...there’s another girl, huh?
> 
> **Odin_Darkest:** Yeah. We’re in the same major, too, and we have a lot of the same interests.
> 
> **Odin_Darkest:** She’s great, and we’re good friends, but
> 
> **Odin_Darkest:** To be completely honest with you
> 
> **Odin_Darkest:** If you were here, I’d pick you.
> 
> **Dragonlily:** FDKAJFD;AKJFD;KASJDF;KLFJDASKJDASF;ADSAREYOUSERIOUS
> 
> **Odin_Darkest:** Stop abusing your keyboard, baby, it’s done a lot for you.
> 
> **Dragonlily:** HOW DARE YOU ACT ALL CUTE AND SLY LIKE YOU DIDN’T JUST USE MY WORDS AGAINST ME
> 
> **Odin_Darkest:** :3c
> 
> **Dragonlily:** I
> 
> **Dragonlily:** FUCK
> 
> **Dragonlily:** UH
> 
> **Odin_Darkest:** Did I break your brain?
> 
> **Dragonlily:** STOP STEALING MY LINES
> 
> **Odin_Darkest:** But you did first?
> 
> **Dragonlily:** SHUT UP YOU WHORE
> 
> **Odin_Darkest:** Well damn. Tell me how you really feel about me.
> 
> **Dragonlily:** I ALREADY DID

Owain’s cheeks hurt from grinning so hard. He took it back, this was the most comfortable chat he has ever had with her. Every second of this was amazing.

> **Odin_Darkest:** Such harsh words from the lady who claims to adore me.
> 
> **Dragonlily:** I never said I adore you, don’t put words in my mouth.
> 
> **Odin_Darkest:** :C
> 
> **Dragonlily:** <3
> 
> **Dragonlily:** So
> 
> **Odin_Darkest:** So
> 
> **Dragonlily:** What do we do about this?
> 
> **Odin_Darkest:** I don’t know.
> 
> **Odin_Darkest:** Celebratory RP sex?
> 
> **Dragonlily:** SHUT UP YOU ADORABLE PERVERT
> 
> **Odin_Darkest:** ;3
> 
> **Dragonlily:** I’m serious
> 
> **Dragonlily:** This is a problem
> 
> **Dragonlily:** How are we supposed to maintain objectivity and keep doing this
> 
> **Odin_Darkest:** “This” being thinking about each other while we masturbate? <3
> 
> **Dragonlily:** ODIN I SWEAR TO GODS
> 
> **Odin_Darkest:** Okay, okay.
> 
> **Odin_Darkest:** Sorry, you’re just too fun to tease. <3
> 
> **Dragonlily:** Less teasing, more doing, please.
> 
> **Odin_Darkest:** Oh damn.
> 
> **Odin_Darkest:** Say that one next time, it’s hot. ;3c
> 
> **Dragonlily:** ODIN

Seeing this super flustered side of Corrin was such a godsdamn _ treat _ . He couldn’t wait to get all this out in the open so he could possibly see more of this side of her, because this meant it was almost guaranteed they would date after. She liked him— _ both of him _—and that thought was going to fuel his mood for days to come.

> **Odin_Darkest:** Right, right.
> 
> **Odin_Darkest:** So
> 
> **Odin_Darkest:** We like each other.
> 
> **Odin_Darkest:** And
> 
> **Odin_Darkest:** We’re each the other’s porn outlet.
> 
> **Dragonlily:** Basically.
> 
> **Dragonlily:** But without a clear decision from either of us, I think it would be awkward if we did this again.
> 
> **Odin_Darkest:** I mean
> 
> **Odin_Darkest:** We still could
> 
> **Dragonlily:** …
> 
> **Odin_Darkest:** Kidding, kidding!
> 
> **Odin_Darkest:** I know.
> 
> **Odin_Darkest:** It would be incredibly awkward.
> 
> **Dragonlily:** What should we do?
> 
> **Odin_Darkest:** I guess
> 
> **Odin_Darkest:** We have two options
> 
> **Odin_Darkest:** We either stop roleplaying together and move on
> 
> **Odin_Darkest:** Or we sort out our shit
> 
> **Odin_Darkest:** At which point we have two more options
> 
> **Odin_Darkest:** We either stop roleplaying together and move on
> 
> **Odin_Darkest:** Or we have steamy long-distance boyfriend-girlfriend RP.
> 
> **Odin_Darkest:** Possibly on video chat? ;D <3
> 
> **Dragonlily:** You’re the worst, you know?
> 
> **Odin_Darkest:** And yet, you’re still conflicted about who to choose.
> 
> **Dragonlily:** I sure am
> 
> **Dragonlily:** Guess I just like the worst. ;P
> 
> **Odin_Darkest:** I accept your ambivalence with great joy. <3

Teasing her really was way too much fun. Owain had never been very good at propositioning, but everything felt easier with Corrin, especially now with this Dragonlily development. He couldn't wait to see her again tomorrow; he was going to flirt his _ ass off _ with her.

> **Dragonlily:** So I guess
> 
> **Dragonlily:** We should take some time off to think about everything
> 
> **Odin_Darkest:** Probably a good idea.
> 
> **Dragonlily:** How long, though?
> 
> **Odin_Darkest:** Can you really put a time limit on sorting out your shit?
> 
> **Dragonlily:** True
> 
> **Dragonlily:** I guess
> 
> **Dragonlily:** One of us can DM when they’re ready to talk?
> 
> **Dragonlily:** And if the other isn’t ready yet, we wait until we both are?
> 
> **Odin_Darkest:** Seems the most logical way to do it.
> 
> **Dragonlily:** Promise not to ghost me if you don’t pick me?
> 
> **Odin_Darkest:** I’d never do that. You know I’m peak gentleman.
> 
> **Dragonlily:** Yeah. You really are. <3
> 
> **Odin_Darkest:** And, being the gracious lady you are, I know you won’t ghost me either, right? <3
> 
> **Dragonlily:** Never, baby. I respect you too much for that.
> 
> **Odin_Darkest:** Same, love. Same.

Owain grinned fondly at the screen, heart swooning. Corrin, his Dragonlily, was truly something special. The promise was a bit moot, though; not like he could ghost Corrin when he saw her every day.

> **Dragonlily:** So I guess this means we’re on hiatus, huh?
> 
> **Odin_Darkest:** Pretty much.
> 
> **Odin_Darkest:** I’ll think of you every time I yank the chain alone. <3
> 
> **Dragonlily:** I’m going to bed now.
> 
> **Dragonlily:** Before your dumb ass says anything that makes me regret liking you
> 
> **Odin_Darkest:** But you _ do _ like my dumb ass. ;D
> 
> **Dragonlily:** You’re going to hold that against me forever, aren’t you?
> 
> **Odin_Darkest:** I’d rather hold myself against you, baby. <3
> 
> **Dragonlily:** I’m seriously leaving now you’re awful
> 
> **Odin_Darkest:** Sleep well, cutie. Dream of me.
> 
> **Dragonlily:** _Ohmygodsstop_
> 
> _ Dragonlily left the chat! _

Owain shut down his laptop, still grinning to himself. Man, what a night. When Dragonlily sent him a DM this morning about meeting up tonight, he had expected some things—a wild RP session punctuated by orgasms, for example—but definitely not this. He still couldn’t get over it. Corrin and Dragonlily were the same person. He’d been roleplaying about performing all sorts of scandalous acts on her body for _ weeks _ , and she had been not only giving it back to him but _ masturbating while she did so. _ If he hadn't already blown his load this evening, he’d have his dick in his palm already. Hells, he still might try anyway. Closing the laptop, he chuckled, rising from his chair to get ready for bed.

* * *

**Bonus Ending:**

“Good morning, Owain,” Corrin said as she approached him in the parking lot, her travel mug of coffee in hand like always.

“A most wonderful of mornings too you, my dear Corrin!” Owain replied with exuberance as they fell in step together.

Corrin gave him an amused grin as she sipped her beverage. “You’re certainly in a good mood. Something nice happen?”

“In a way, yes, something very nice happened,” he said with a bright smile. “You could say all the puzzle pieces are falling into place in my life.”

Arching an eyebrow at him, she gave him a quizzical look before her face shifted with surprise. “Did you get the lead role in the spring production? I know you were gunning for it.”

“Alas, no,” Owain said with a sad grin. “In the end, I received a minor supporting role. No, this fortuitous alignment lies outside the world of academia. It’s more of a personal matter.”

“Ah, so it’s about a game, then,” Corrin said with a sage nod, returning her attention to her coffee. “Which leaderboard did you rank in?”

“Incorrect again, my fair lady,” he said, grinning.

“Hmm...is it something at home, then?”

“Not as far as I’m knowledgeable,” Owain said. “As much as I’d love to continue this guessing game with you, I’m afraid your bus is soon to arrive,” he said, pointing at the vehicle approaching the stop, where several other students were milling about.

“Okay, but tell me real quick,” she said, somewhat huffy, which was delightfully endearing. “What happened?”

Eyes lidding, he tipped her chin with a finger, a playful smile on his lips. “Perhaps when the moment is right, I’ll tell you.”

Corrin gaped at him, cheeks flushing pink. The audible hiss of the bus brakes behind them broke her focus, and she batted his hand away. “You’re horrible, you know that?”

“So you tell me,” Owain said with a light chuckle. “Go, don’t miss the bus.”

“You’d best tell me later,” she said accusingly before jogging toward the queue loading on the university tram.

“In due time, dear Corrin!” he called after her with a wave. Grinning to himself, he muttered, “All in due time.”

She harassed him about it at every possible moment, both in person and via text, for the rest of the week.


	2. Odin_Dearest

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We're at the "actual sex" portion of this timeline, AHHHHHH

_ Oh My Beloved _

A Fire Emblem Modern AU/College AU

Chapter Two 

_ Odin_Dearest _

Owain spent the next few days gathering together evidence to present to Corrin, along with his nerve to do so. It was mostly screenshots—of their chats and DMs in particular—and he planned for the final piece to be his login screen on Debauchery Den to fully prove he was Odin_Darkest. Knowing that Corrin liked him, that she was also his anonymous cyber partner, bled into his interactions with her; he definitely flirted more in their conversations, and he was sure he’d caught her blushing a few times before she looked away and told him how awful he was. He felt so free around her now, and he absolutely loved it.

Of course, he wasn’t an idiot. There was always the possibility Corrin would find his revelations mortifying, that she’d refuse to speak to him ever again once he confessed. That was a mild anxiety in the back of his skull, rattling around every time he thought he was ready to confront her. But he couldn’t let it stop him. Good or bad, she had to know the truth; it wasn’t fair for him to keep it a secret from her. Fortune seemed to favor him, because that Friday, Corrin asked him for a reference book she had borrowed from him before, and he promised to drop by in the evening to lend it to her. Luck continued to bless him when he texted her around seven p.m., and she replied he could come hang out for a while since her roommates, Severa and Beruka (formerly her older sister Camilla's roommates before she left for grad school), were both working late. He couldn’t have planned a more perfect scenario if he tried.

Corrin answered the door of her ground-floor apartment shortly after Owain knocked. “Come on in,” she said, stepping aside. “You’re welcome to stay for a while; like I said, everyone’s out, so we can take over the living room instead of cramming around my laptop in my room”

Owain grinned as he crossed the threshold. “Sounds like a good plan,” he said. “But first, your reference book, my dear,” he added, extending the book to her with a reverent bow of his head.

“You’re such a dork,” Corrin said with a laugh as she took the textbook from him. “Thanks, though; I appreciate it. I’ll return it to you as soon as I’m done with my paper.”

“No rush,” he said, shrugging as he followed her down the hall. “I’m not using it currently, so keep it as long as needed.”

Corrin placed the book on the kitchen bar before she turned to him. “Cool, thanks. All right, let’s get this party started!” she said with a grin. “I bought some snacks this afternoon and rented the new Justice Cabal movie since I knew you were coming over.”

Owain nodded, gulping. It was time. “A-Actually, Corrin, there’s...something I need to talk to you about.”

Eyebrows furrowing, she frowned at him for a few seconds before her expression lightened. “Okay. What’s up?”

“Well, you see...there’s something I need to show you,” Owain said, retrieving his phone from his back pocket and unlocking the screen. He pulled up one of the screenshots in his gallery, took a deep breath, and turned the phone out to her.

Corrin moved closer, eyes narrowing to read the text on the screen. Almost instantly, her face paled, eyes bulging. She glanced up at him, startled to find him staring intently back at her, his face serious. “...Where did you get this?”

As expected, she thought the screenshot was blackmail. Turning the phone back to him, he pulled up the website in the browser, facing the screen to her again afterward. “From our chat log...I’m...I’m Odin_Darkest.” He paused for a moment, glancing away shyly before looking up at her again with a wobbly grin. “Hello, Dragonlily.”

Her jaw fell, eyes wider than before, and slowly, a blush crept into her cheeks, slipping past soft pink and straight into sharp red. Visibly swallowing, she looked up at him. “All this time...it was you?” He nodded at her, and her hands came up to cover her face. “_ Oh my gods _,” she said, her voice muffled. “Oh my gods! Owain!” Her hands dropped, and she glared at him. “How long have you known?!”

“Only since Tuesday,” Owain said, a hand up in placation. “You gave yourself away when you said you were the adopted daughter of the dean of Nohr U.”

Hands covering her face again, Corrin groaned. “And then you lied to me to cover up your identity,” she grumbled.

“I figured you wouldn’t believe me if I didn’t prove it in person,” he said, shuffling his feet. “I was wondering if I could confirm something with you, though?”

“Sure,” she said, still buried in her palms. “Ask and then put me out of my misery.”

Owain chuckled, shaking his head. “No, that wouldn’t do at all. I just wanted to confirm...that I’m the other guy?”

Her head whipped upward again, gaping at him, before she staggered to the kitchen bar and dropped her face on it, her arms folding over her head as she let out a mortified bellow. “_ Oh my godssssss _,” she wailed. “Knife drawer is second on the right,” she said, pointing with a hand into the kitchen without lifting her head. “Make it quick, will you?”

“Corrin, come on,” he said, stepping closer to her. “I would think you and I are beyond the point of embarrassment.”

“_ Please stop talking _,” her voice echoed from the hollow her arms created.

This was starting to look like a bad ending. Thinking, his face brightened as an idea struck him, and he gently touched her elbow. “Hey,” he said softly, which coaxed her to peek at him, “I sorted out my shit.”

Startled, Corrin stood straight again, facing him. The confusion in her eyes dissipated as realization took its place. “I...I’m the other girl?” she asked, pointing to herself.

“Of course you’re the other girl,” Owain said, giving her the most perplexed grin he could muster. “Who else am I close to but you?”

“I don’t know,” she said, pouting and looking at the floor. “You and Severa are childhood friends, so—”

“And we’re adulthood friends too,” he said, shaking his head. He took a step toward her, taking her hands, which made her look up again. “Corrin, I really, _ really _ like you. I liked you before I found out the truth. I liked you as Dragonlily. And I was _ very _ relieved to find out you’re the same person, because love triangles are terrible, and I _ really _ didn’t want to choose between two people I equally liked.”

Corrin chuckled, cupping his hands more properly. “Yeah...Honestly, same, now that you mention it. It sure makes things easier.” She tilted her head, considering him for a moment. “I really like you too, Owain. Before, as Odin, and now.”

A grin spread across his face, and before she could argue, he hauled her into an embrace. Hesitantly, she hugged his middle, burying her face in his yellow hoodie. It felt so nice, to finally hold her close to him, to feel the difference in their breathing. Vaguely, he caught a whiff of her perfume, and he rested his head atop hers, closing his eyes in contentment.

“So I guess this means we both know we’re kinky perverts, huh?” Corrin said into his chest.

Owain laughed, hard and loud, squeezing her tighter. “We sure do. Though I suppose that takes some of the difficulty out of a relationship, doesn’t it?”

She lifted her head, locking eyes with him. “Does this mean you’ll date me, then?”

“Absolutely, my Dragonlily,” he said with a warm smile, cupping her cheek. “If you’ll have me, that is.”

She stared at him for a moment, and then she reached up, framed his cheeks to pull him down to her level, and kissed him. It was a brief, chaste meeting, and as she released him, her eyes smiled right along with her. “Does that answer your question?”

Eyes lidding, Owain bent forward, capturing her lips again in a chain of kisses. Gradually, these increased in speed and number, until they were making out in earnest, arms circling each other. Corrin drew him back with her to lean against the bar, her fingernails clinging into his back as he palmed the back of her neck, the pair of them groaning softly as they pressed their bodies close together. Tongues met, sloppy and unpracticed, but neither of them cared as they mapped out each other’s mouths and held each other tighter. Her fingers slipped into his hair, pulling it lightly, and Owain moaned lowly in his throat, nails clenching on her hip.

Abruptly, Corrin pulled away, trailing kisses down his cheek to his neck, on which she clamped her teeth. Owain groaned open-mouthed, leaning his palms on the bar to close the slight gap in their heights, and he continued to vocalize as she stretched his collar aside and bit his shoulder, laving her tongue and sucking his skin into her mouth. Gods, he’d _ dreamed _ of Corrin giving him hickeys. He wanted them everywhere, all over his body, and he didn't care if they could be hidden by clothing or not. He wanted to leave them on her, too; tiny purple splotches that symbolized every part of her he’d visited, every part of her he loved. All the activity did, however, cause a problem: his pants were so _ tight _now—he really shouldn’t have worn jeans—his erection pressing urgently against the inseam. Once Corrin was satisfied with her work, she loosened her grip on him, and with a low growl, he grabbed her hips and yanked her to him, lips hungrily chasing her neck. The bulge in his pants rubbed up against her, and Corrin inhaled sharply only to let it out slowly through her mouth as a pleased sigh.

“Owain?” Corrin said, turning her neck to give him more access.

“Nn?” he hummed in reply, lips and tongue too busy exploring her skin to talk.

“I know we've only just started dating, but...considering our history, we’re already past the point of taking things slow, I think, and I…” She whimpered desperately as Owain nipped her. “I-I’m on the pill.”

All his ministrations froze mid-action, and gradually, he slipped back to meet her eye. She expected shock, embarrassment, maybe even excitement, but the heavy droop of his eyelids and the firm line of his mouth said something else entirely—contemplation, desperation, _ desire _. It burned in his eyes, the smolder making her weak in the knees, and she blushed down into her neck, glancing away timidly.

“I-If you want to, that is,” she said, gulping. “We’ve been...unknowingly talking about it for six weeks, so…”

A chuckle in his throat made her look up at him. “You know,” he said softly, digging in his pocket, “I wasn’t sure how this was going to work out, but I snagged this from Niles’ room before I left.” He held up a familiar square, foiled package with a ring indentation in the wrapping between his fingers. “Just in case,” he added with a bashful grin.

Corrin stared at him for the briefest of moments, expression entirely neutral. Taking his hand, she pulled him by the arm down the hallway in silence until they reached the bedroom furthest back. Once they were inside, she released him to turn and lock the door—just in case someone came home early. Owain had been in her room before, to watch movies, play video games, and even the odd study session, but this was the first time he genuinely paid attention to certain things. Things like the full-size bed, neatly made up and ready to be rumpled; the desk in the corner with her laptop atop it, the very same one she had used to roleplay with him; the computer chair, where she had spent those nights touching herself or pressing a vibe to her body, eventually climaxing in ways she had described to him as, “amazing,” “incredible,” “so deep.” This was no longer Corrin’s bedroom, where they watched dumb anime and joked around; this was Dragonlily’s love den, where she typed out spicy responses to him while a sex toy buzzed on her vulva. And, most of all, he was really about to have sex with her here for the first time.

“Nervous?”

Her question pulled him out of his thoughts, and he looked back at her. Corrin, Dragonlily, they were the same woman, and he, Owain, was Odin_Darkest. They had discussed so many erotic ideas together, made each other come dozens of times before now. He shouldn’t be nervous. And yet, he was. Rubbing the back of his neck, he grinned anxiously. “A bit. It’s a big step from roleplaying to...actually doing it.”

“Nn, yeah,” Corrin nodded, closing the distance between them. “But I guess the flipside is we both already know what we like,” she said, reaching up to encircle his neck with her arms. “So even though it’s technically the first time for both of us, there’s no reason we shouldn’t feel comfortable, okay?” She looked up at him, her smile tender. “You don’t have to hesitate, Owain.” Arching an eyebrow at him, she continued, “You’ve never hesitated in words, so why start now?”

Owain gaped at her, stunned speechless. With her words, the twist in his gut uncoiled, and he smiled at her, gently framing her hips with his hands. “You are so beautiful, you know that?”

“Compliments will get you everywhere, handsome,” Corrin said, winking at him, which made him laugh.

“Well, that too, but I meant as a person,” he said with a wry smile. “You’re absolutely wonderful, and I am so impossibly head over heels for you.” He lifted his hand to cup her cheek, thumb caressing it. “Corrin, you stole my breath from the moment we met, and you charmed me even further in all our chats. I...I know we’re both new to this, but...I’ll do my absolute best. I want that for you. Because you deserve to be cherished.”

Biting her lip, Corrin stepped a bit closer to him, eyes swimming with gentle affection. “I don’t know why I never figured it out before,” she said, tilting her head a bit. “Owain and Odin are both charming and sweet and always after my heart with every word they speak.” She grinned, tracing her fingers on the back of his neck. “It’s so obvious now. And...I’ll do my absolute best, too. Because you deserve to know how amazing you are.” They leaned in together, the kiss delicate and caring. As they separated, she lowered her hands to the hem of his hoodie, a sultry look in her eye. “But before any of that can happen, you need to disrobe, my dearest Owain.”

Owain returned the seductive expression. “Care to assist me?”

“Only if you assist me, babe,” she said, winking.

Helpful hands removed layer after layer, pecking kisses against bare skin as it slowly came into the open. Shoulders, hips, biceps, thighs, each one received a brief brush of lips, a sensuous slide of tongue, until they were both reduced to their underwear. Corrin lamented that her set didn’t match—she has some that do, honest, she just wasn’t prepared for this—but Owain had no qualms; she was salaciously stunning regardless, and he told her as such. She kissed him for that, deep and lusty, the pair of them slowly backstepping toward the bed until he fell in place on top of her, both of them scooting toward the pillows to settle.

“My lady, how I’ve longed for this moment,” Owain whispered in her ear before nipping it, her hands gripping his back from beneath him and her legs spreading wider.

There was a brief pause in which Corrin giggled. “So we’re doing that too, huh?” she asked with a grin.

“Don’t act like you didn’t want to,” he husked, nibbling her earlobe.

“Hmmm, you’re so kinky,” she chuckled, raising her hips to rub against his erection.

“You’re just as naughty, baby,” he breathed in her ear, gripping the back of her thigh to bend her leg up on one side. “You can’t deny that.”

“I sure as hells can’t,” she said, grinning as he traced the rim of her ear with his tongue. “So whisper something sexy for me, Owain.”

Pausing for only a moment to think, he chuckled, low and sensual. “You are my goddess of carnal delight,” Owain purred, running a hand up her thigh and groping the inward curve toward her lap, “and I have _ ached _ to worship you.” 

“Nn, yeah,” Corrin moaned, arching into the glide of his tongue down her neck. “Ah, Owain...for too long, I’ve only felt your touch in my dreams. I’ve yearned to hold you, to caress every inch of you as we sink into the depths of our fevered desire.”

“Mmnn, yes, love,” he sighed, moving downward to kiss her shoulder. “I’ve hungered to explore every voluptuous curve you possess. My sweetest daydreams of your luscious body pale in comparison to this moment, Corrin.”

“Ahahh, gods, Owain!” Corrin wailed as he sank his teeth into the crook where neck and shoulder connected, tongue lashing and mouth pulling at her skin. “Ahh, _ yeah _, mark me as yours, baby.”

“As many times as you like, my lady,” he chuckled, dragging his tongue against the fresh bruise. “And _ anywhere _ you like.”

“Nnnff, only if I get to give you some in return,” she said, chomping to loudly click her teeth.

“Hells yeah, beloved,” Owain said silkily, lifting his head to look into her eyes. “The pain is worth the pleasure. Leave them all over me.”

Corrin ringed his neck and pulled him toward her, teeth seeking the meat of his shoulder, and Owain gasped and moaned before busying his mouth with another on hers. They dappled hickeys everywhere their mouths connected, swapping sides to give both shoulders a collection. Every move made his erection grind against her, eliciting groans of satisfaction from her that reverborated in his teeth.

“Ahhnn, Owain,” she mewled, head pressing against his, “I _ need _ you to touch me.”

He lifted his head from the latest mark he’d made, gazing into her crimson eyes. “Yeah?” he asked, eyes lidded as he caressed her cheek.

“Mmff, _ please _,” she said. Sitting up just enough to get her hands under her, she unhooked her bra, slipping it off to reveal the most gorgeous pair of breasts Owain had ever seen. “I’ve wanted you to touch me for so long, Owain,” she sighed, perking her chest out a bit. “Every time we’d RP, I always pictured it was you.”

Owain considered her from beneath his eyelashes, lips curling. “Glad to know I wasn’t the only one,” he said, grazing his fingers against one of her nipples, which perked immediately and made her shudder with a whine. “Every response came from your lips in my mind.”

“So take me,” Corrin said, thumb dipping into the side of her panties, dragging them downward on one side. “I want to scream your name as you consume me.”

Fully cupping a breast, he bent in to kiss her as he rolled his fingers on it. “Corrin…” he whispered before he captured her lips. They exchanged a few amorous kisses, Owain's hands on her chest, pinching her taut nipple between his fingers. He’d always wanted to touch her breasts, sometimes to the point of staring at them with longing when she wasn’t looking. They just looked so _ amazing _, and holding them now confirmed he’d been right to think so. Each one curved perfectly into his palm, soft and full, and he gently groped her in circles as she shivered and moaned in his mouth. Releasing her, he worked his lips down her body, Corrin panting and writhing her hips beneath him. He continued over the hump one of her breasts, until he reached her pert nipple, on which he dragged his tongue, slow and open-mouthed. She tensed for a second, gasping, before she relaxed entirely as he continued to lick. His name slipped out of her as he squeezed one breast and sucked at another, tongue swirling on the tip, until he realized her intermittent squirming beneath him was Corrin seeking friction. An idea forming, he unlatched from her chest and continued kissing downward.

“You said you wanted me to consume you, babe?” Owain asked between kisses on her stomach. His finger tugged down on her panties. “Because I’d love to have a taste.”

“Mmnn, yeah?” Corrin asked, wriggling to get out of her underwear.

“Oh yeah,” he said, admiring as her vulva came into clear view. The white curls of her pubic hair were trimmed neatly, her cute, pink labia peeking out from inside her vulvar lips. He’d only ever seen pictures or videos of vulvas before now, but seeing Corrin’s made his heart swoop, vibrating with need to kiss it, to lave his tongue across her entrance, to wrap his mouth around her and bury his face between her thighs. “_ Gods _, you look delicious,” he sighed, raking his fingers through the coarse white tufts.

Corrin chuckled softly. “Yeah?” she asked with a shy smile.

“Mm-hm,” he hummed, kissing the innermost part of her thigh. “Absolutely gorgeous,” he buzzed against her skin. “Can’t wait to get my tongue in you.”

“Then have some, baby.”

“Yes, ma’am,” he said, repositioning on his stomach, his head between her legs.

Owain settled right in, tracing his tongue over her inner labia as a starting tease. Spreading her hips a bit wider, he could see her dripping entrance, and he took a long lick of her arousal, Corrin gasping above him. It was unlike anything he’d ever tasted before, but right away, he decided Corrin was his new favorite flavor. He sampled more, deeper laps of his tongue across her, savoring the sweetness and the way she twitched with ever pass.

“Ahhh, s-so how’s it taste, love?” she asked, the tiniest fraction of anxiety in her voice.

“Better than I imagined,” he said, his breath hot against her vulva as he hooked his arms around her thighs. “I don’t want to eat anything else ever again.”

“Oh yea—_ eah!!! _”

He cut off her retort by diving in again, tongue digging inside her for more. Corrin didn’t try to speak any more, too busy groaning with her mouth hanging open, occasionally sobbing his name or a term of endearment. This was his first time going down on a woman, but Owain picked up the knack for it by paying attention to what sweeps got the most reaction, be it twitches or vocalizing. The ones she liked best were definitely the ones where her legs quaked uncontrollably in his arms, so he tongued her clit to get more of those, dipping back from time to time to lap up any new arousal seeping out of her. He didn’t understand why he’d overheard other guys complaining about doing this for their girlfriends; he was thoroughly enjoying himself, and so was Corrin, judging by the gradual rise in volume of her keening. Making her feel good, using nothing but his mouth, was a satisfying, powerful feeling, and he thoroughly reveled in it. He'd happily do this for her again, any time she asked. The taste of her was going to linger in his mouth and on his mind for days.

“Mmmff, Owain, I-I’m almost…!” Corrin cried, back arching as she pressed further into his mouth.

Owain hummed, deep and sensual on her, pulling back just long enough to beckon lowly, “Come for me, Corrin,” before he clamped his mouth upon her again and went back to flicking his tongue.

“Ahhn, I will, baby, almost!” she said, gently grinding into his tongue. Her legs began to shake as they continued this, Owain whipping his tongue on her clit, Corrin gyrating her vulva in his mouth. It took less than a minute more. “Ahhh, ahhh, Owain, Owain, I’m, _ ahhn _ , _ Owain! _”

Corrin’s entire body arched as she moaned rhythmically, so loud that Owain knew the neighbors could most likely hear. He was too preoccupied to worry about that, though, bathing her clit in affection until the convulsing in his mouth ceased. As a final treat, he lapped up every bit of cum that had flowed out of her, listening with satisfaction to her mewls of post-orgasm euphoria.

Sitting up, Owain wiped his mouth on the back of his hand, grinning slyly down at her. “It’s so nice to finally hear your delight, my lady,” he said, eyes seductively lidding.

Her chest heaving, Corrin tried desperately to regulate her breathing again. “Owain…” she wheezed between gasps.

“Yes, my darling?”

Corrin sat up, a hand on her chest as her breaths steadied. Looking firmly up at him, her eyes spoke something fierce. She took a deep breath and spoke simply. “_ Fuck me _.”

His eyebrows leapt, every trace of his confidence gone, replaced by embarrassed shock. “I...wh…”

“No more words,” she said, pulling on his arm. “Get over here. _ Now _.”

He couldn’t argue with that, especially when she yanked him on top of her, her other palm seeking his bulge. He’d flagged from lying on his stomach, but he could feel the wet patch on his boxer-briefs from earlier as Corrin mashed the damp spot in circles against him. Her touch was a little too forceful, though, and wincing, he had to speak up. “Ahh, c-can we slow down for just a second? I-It’s not going to happen like this, Corrin.”

Huffing impatiently, Corrin nodded, allowing him to roll off her onto his back beside her. “Sorry,” she said guiltily, eyeing the mattress. “I got too excited.”

“No no, that’s okay,” Owain chuckled, leaning over to kiss her shoulder. “You just can’t roughhouse me into attention like that.”

“No, I know, I’m,” she said, sighing as a finish to that statement. “You were slow and sexy for me, and here I am rushing you.” She looked up at him, her frown somber. “I’m so sorry, Owain.”

Shaking his head, he leaned into her, nuzzling his forehead against her. “No need to fret, Corrin,” he said, smooching her cheek. “I’ll take your enthusiasm as a compliment.”

With a small smile, she nodded. “How about we try that again, with less man-handling.”

“Yes, I’d prefer it with more woman-handling,” he said with a cheeky grin.

“...You’re absolutely terrible, you know that?”

“Only for you, love.”

She stripped his underwear down his legs, and when Corrin sat up again and finally caught sight of him, she ogled his dick with lips parted. Feeling a bit self-conscious, Owain bit his lip.

“Something wrong?” he asked.

“Hm?” she hummed, tearing her eyes away to look at him. “O-Oh, no, _ no _, nothing’s wrong, everything’s…” Her eyes darted to his crotch again and then back to his face. “Everything’s perfect. Way...Way more perfect than I ever imagined, um…”

Laughter bubbled in his chest, and Owain’s head went back as he released it, carrying on until he was in tears. Gods, she was so cute, even in this context.

Huffing at him, Corrin flicked his hip. “Excuse me for being impressed with you,” she groused, pouting.

“Hee hee, that’s hot,” Owain giggled, wiping his eyes. “Also incredibly adorable. But mostly hot.”

“Stop talking before I regret dating you,” she said with a grumpy smile, pushing his chest with the pads of her fingers.

“I’m all yours, my lady,” he chuckled, leaning back against the pillows. “Stare at my dick as long as you like.”

Corrin leered at him as he burst with giggles again. Without hesitation, she circled her hand on his soft cock and bent down, popping it in her mouth. Owain choked on a gasp, all his laughter gone in an instant, slowly fizzling into a quiet groan as she sucked and swirled her tongue. Once she was satisfied with his surrender, she slipped him past her lips again, sitting up. “Don’t have any jokes now, do you?” she said with a dry smirk. Owain shook his head, and her lips quirked. “Going to be a good boy for me now?” He nodded, dead silent. “Good,” she said, spreading his legs apart to climb into the middle of them.

“I’m sorr—”

“No more talking,” Corrin snipped, tracing her fingertips over his balls, making his shiver.

“Y-Yes, ma’am.”

Much like Owain had, Corrin lied down on her stomach, her face in perfect proximity to slide him back in her mouth. Owain groaned lowly, the wet warmth of her mouth and the whirl of her tongue on the head sending shivers through him. Her hand cupped his balls, gently massaging them as her head started to bob, and he shook, breath quickening. Cock coming alive in her mouth, he whimpered as Corrin wrapped her fingers around the base and stroked him along with her suction. Seven fucking hells. This wasn’t at all where he thought they were progressing, but he was not going to complain in the _ least _ . He’d often fantasized about what being blown felt like, but his daydreams never even got close; this was far and away the best sensation he had ever experienced. Corrin tongued across his slit, no doubt sampling the pre-cum he knew he was leaking, and his knees trembled on either side of her. The slurp of her lips, the pressure of her sucking, the graze of her tongue, the pull of her hand, the fondling of his balls...if he focused, he could come _ so _ easily. Probably sensing this, Corrin released him with an audible pop.

Wordlessly, she crawled across the bed and reached for the nightstand, where they’d left the unopened condom, which she snatched, returning to him on her knees. Ripping the packet open with her teeth, she gingerly removed the lubricated latex, studying it between her fingers.

“Um,” she murmured, looking from the condom to his penis. “Which way does it…?”

Sitting up on his elbows, Owain extended a hand to her. “Here, it only goes on one way,” he said, delicately taking it from her. He placed it correctly on his tip, but before he could move further, Corrin’s hand touched his wrist, and he looked at her. Gently, she pulled his hand away, and, never breaking eye contact, she rolled it onto him, making him shudder. He’d never worn one before, and it was an odd but not unpleasant feeling. He didn’t have long to marvel over it, though, because Corrin tugged at his arm as she scooted back on the bed, and, catching her hint, he turned with her.

Cautious fingers found her opening, and he spread her lips as he guided himself inside. Only the head went in at first, but with a few easy, deepening thrusts, she fully engulfed his cock in her warmth. They both sighed a tiny moan, glancing up at each other before a smile overtook them both. Owain leaned over her as Corrin tucked her thighs on his hips, and they moved in unison. Lips found her neck as he rolled his hips, and he pecked soft kisses against her skin as she whispered his name. There was a different energy now, no longer harried and hasty, a tenderness they both sensed as their bodies rocked in time. In his mind, he thought sex was at its best when it was lustful and ardent, a jumble of sweaty bodies hopped up on hormones, loud breathing, louder moaning, frenzied rutting like wild animals. But this soft, relaxed rhythm, Corrin’s breath rasping quietly in his ear in a pattern that affirmed light labor but didn’t strain her lungs, their skin damp but hardly clammy, her lips pressing sweet kisses against the sides of his cheeks, her arms curled under his armpits and hands on his back, holding him close...this was nirvanha. The sensations he felt differed from earlier in her mouth. That had been centrally focused, similar to how masturbation felt but cranked up several notches in intensity. This...This made him tingle all over, the pleasure less sharp but more widespread. Vaguely, he concluded this must be the difference between having sex and making love, and it made his heart swell in his chest.

“Corrin,” he whispered, just low enough that she could hear.

“Mm, yeah?”

Owain sat up enough to look her in the eye, and he smiled so fondly at her that her eyebrows drew upward. “I love you, Corrin.”

They were still moving, her body jostling smoothly beneath him, but Corrin beamed up at him, tears welling in her eyes. “I love you, too, Owain,” she said, her voice cracking. Pulling him back to her, she hugged him tightly. “I love you so much.”

His lips kissed the tears away when she blinked them out of her eyes, and he curled his arms beneath her to hug her back. They continued to flow together, trading kisses and sniffling I love yous. Eventually, they did speed up, undulating at a steady pace, but none of the warmth of the act left them. Corrin moaned faintly in his ear, whispering how much she loved him and how good this felt, how she could feel a second climax building. Eager to please, Owain kissed her forehead, thrusting just a bit harder. He could feel it when she came, her muscles hugging his cock in spasms as she keened in her throat, low and sensual. That was apparently the permission his body was waiting for, finally allowing him to tip over the edge with her and spill into the condom, her name slipping out of his lips like it was the most loving word in existence.

Once it was over, they lay silently in each other’s arms, still contorted into a scrunched position of intimacy. Owain suggested sweetly that he should get up, and she allowed him to ease off of her. With the dirty condom removed and disposed of in the wastebasket, they dressed partially, Owain into his boxer-briefs and Corrin into her panties and tee shirt. They huddled together like this in bed, Owain holding Corrin close as he pressed little kisses to her forehead.

“I love you,” Corrin said softly, cuddling under his chin.

“I love you, too,” said Owain, tangling his fingers in her hair.

“...This was _ way _ better than the roleplay.”

He chuckled at the remark, joined by a flutter of Corrin’s laughter. “Yeah...Yeah, it was.”

“Let’s do this instead from now on,” she said, leaning back to gaze up at him.

Lips quirking, Owain said, “So long as our roommates are out, absolutely. Text me any time, I’ll come running over.”

An impish grin overtook her, and Corrin cocked an eyebrow. “More like you’ll run over to come,” she teased.

He blinked, staring at her for a moment before grinning broadly. “You’re amazing, you know that?”

Giggling, Corrin tucked under his chin again. “I learned from the best.”

  


* * *

**Bonus Ending:**

Owain lounged in bed, reading the latest volume of the Sword Hand manga. He couldn’t wait to loan it to Corrin when he was finished; she was going to love it. As if she knew he was thinking of her, his phone buzzed with a text, and he dog-eared his book on the bed before he slid open the screen to read it.

> **Corrin:** I need you.

She dignified this by following up with a few emojis: an eggplant, a peach, sweatdrops, a pair of eyes, a tongue, and several hearts. Grinning, he tapped out a reply.

> **Owain:** Be there in 5. Wear something lacy. <3

The phone buzzed in his hand before he could sit up.

> **Corrin:** Can’t
> 
> **Corrin:** Sev and Beruka are watching a movie in the living room.
> 
> **Owain:** I can bring my backpack and say we’re going to study? ;D
> 
> **Corrin:** We’re on spring break, you goob
> 
> **Owain:** We can say we’re watching Sword Hand then
> 
> **Corrin:** Can you promise you’ll be quiet?
> 
> **Owain:** …
> 
> **Owain:** So, your roommates are home, bummer. </3
> 
> **Corrin:** I thought so.
> 
> **Corrin:** Can I come over instead?

Owain considered this for a second. They hadn’t had sex in his bed yet, and that was a possibility he would love to accomodate. However, he sighed when he recalled a snag in that plan.

> **Owain:** Niles is out, but Leo is home.
> 
> **Owain:** He’s in his room, but he would barge in unannounced if he knew you were behind my door.
> 
> **Corrin:** I can sneak in your window.
> 
> **Owain:** I’m on the second floor, babe.
> 
> **Corrin:** I m vry agile <3
> 
> **Owain:** Corrin.
> 
> **Corrin:** Owain.
> 
> **Owain:** …
> 
> **Corrin:** Okay, FINE.
> 
> **Corrin:** I can tell Leo to give us some privacy unless he wants to see me eating your face? ;D
> 
> **Owain:** Would he honestly listen to you?
> 
> **Corrin:** …
> 
> **Corrin:** So, Leo’s home, bummer. </3

Owain sent a laughing emoji, which she responded to with a sobbing emoji.

> **Owain:** I’d offer to climb in YOUR window, but someone has a tall dresser blocking it. :P
> 
> **Corrin:** I can move it
> 
> **Owain:** I’d pay serious gold to see that, it’s huge and you have skinny arms, babe.
> 
> **Corrin:** NOT ALL OF US VISIT THE GYM EVERY DAY, SORRY.
> 
> **Owain:** Gotta stay fit for the stage, my dearest. <3
> 
> **Corrin:** I know, I know.
> 
> **Corrin:** Though the benefits that has for me are nice. ;D
> 
> **Owain:** The hickeys on my abs understand this.
> 
> **Corrin:** That a complaint? P;
> 
> **Owain:** Not in the slightest. You know I love it, my bitey queen. <3
> 
> **Corrin:** GREAT, NOW I’M THINKING ABOUT YOUR ABS AND TWICE AS HORNY

He had to muffle his laugh with his hand, sending a few arm-flexing emojis, earning him more sobbing faces.

> **Corrin:** This sucks
> 
> **Owain:** Right
> 
> **Owain:** That’s what I wanted YOU to do. ;D
> 
> **Corrin:** I SO WOULD, YOU HAVE NO IDEA HOW THIRSTY I AM RN
> 
> **Owain:** DON’T SAY THINGS LIKE THAT TO ME AND NOT FOLLOW THROUGH
> 
> **Corrin:** DON’T JOKE ABOUT HOW MUCH I WANT THE D RIGHT NOW
> 
> **Owain:** GREAT, NOW I’M CHUBBED, LOOK WHAT YOU DID
> 
> **Corrin:** DON’T YOU DARE SEND A DICK PIC I WILL MURDER YOU

He’d been in the process of pulling down his pajama pants to take one, and he released the waistband with a sigh. Frowning in thought, he paused, debating what to reply. His eyebrows jumped as an idea popped into his brain, and lips curling, he pulled up the onscreen keyboard.

> **Owain:** You know
> 
> **Owain:** We could always come out of RP retirement

There was a long pause before her next text came through.

> **Corrin:** Will you send me nudes while we RP? <3
> 
> **Owain:** That’s my line, babe. <3
> 
> **Corrin:** Be online in the next 3 minutes and I’ll send you an underwear pic.
> 
> **Corrin:** Just let me throw on something lacy~

She sent a string of heart and kiss emotes with a bikini one at the end, presumably for lingerie. Grinning like an idiot, Owain retrieved his bottle of lubricant from the nightstand drawer, stood, walked over to his hamper, slung a dirty towel over his shoulder, and paced over to his laptop. Anything for his Dragonlily.

**Author's Note:**

> As always, you can find me:
> 
> Twitter: [@sakumodoesstuff](https://twitter.com/sakumodoesstuff)  
Tumblr: [@sakumosowainthirst](https://sakumosowainthirst.tumblr.com)  
Discord: [Eldritch Smackdown the Corrwain Discord Server](https://discord.gg/GzNJgHb)


End file.
